headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Head injury
A head injury is what happens when you hurt your head... like really bad. Mind you, this is not a neck, stomach, leg of toe injury. Head injuries can range from mundane superficial damage like bumping your nugget on a low archway to the severe like having your melon completely caved in by a sledgehammer. Head injuries of the latter variety tend to often be fatal as well. Some times of head injuries may affect brain activity as well. When a body makes a serious impact with an object of high resistance, it may cause the brain to slam against the inside of the skull, causing a loss of cognitive function. This is commonly referred to as a concussion. This may also result in either temporary or permanent amnesia, which is when you forget who... umm... when you can't recall your... err... it's when you can't 'member stuff! to Maggie Peterson's nugget is sure to cause one helluva headache.]] Naturally, the removal of either the brain or head is the most radical form of head injury. In most cases, such an extreme occurrence is almost always fatal. You can't live without a head. According to B.O.B. from Monsters vs. Aliens, you don't really need your brain all that much either. If you've ever watched the NBC television series Heroes, then you know that nobody causes greater headaches (both literally and figuratively) than everyone's favorite psychopath, Gabriel Gray, aka Sylar. As an evolved human, Sylar possessed the ability to automatically comprehend brain functions through casual examination. But because he's a murderous whack-a-doodle, he can only develop this understanding through direct observation. To accomplish this, Sylar would telekinetically cut open a person's head, scoop out the soup, and see what's going on. By analyzing the brain of an evolved human, he was able to adjust his own biology to suit, thus duplicating their powers. Appearances Films * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors - Freddy crushes Jennifer Caulfield's head through a TV set. * Carrie - Tommy Ross gets brained when a bucket of pig's blood falls on his head. * Castle Freak * Child's Play 2 * Cujo - Donna Trenton whacks Cujo with a baseball bat. * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - Roy murders Eddie by tightening a leather strap around his head and crushing hit. * Puppet Master * Shining, The - Wendy Torrance whacks husband Jack over the head with a baseball bat. * Silver Bullet - Heads ripped off by werewolf. Werewolf later shot in the head (twice). Television * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement - Old Man Heart beats someone to death in his boardroom. * Walking Dead: Mercy - Numerous walkers shot or stabbed in the head. * Walking Dead: Monsters - Numerous walkers shot or stabbed in the head. Comics * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Jem brains Cyrus Gold across the back of the head. Solomon Grundy fatally bitch-slaps Karin Rykel. * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 - Cavewoman slams two mercs' heads together. * Hellina 1 - Hellina cuts off a demon's head. * Jungle Action 1 - Kasuba impostor fatally falls and cracks his head. * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Razor stabs woman through head with knife. * Sam and Twitch 1 - Burke & Williams find a murder victim with his head twisted 180 degrees. * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 - Guy Gardner's head injury that alters his personality. * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Dracula crushes Anton Lupeski's head in his hands. * Walking Dead 4 - Rick Grimes shoots and hacks through zombies with pistol and hatchet. * Walking Dead 113 - Connor smashes Andrea's face repeatedly against the floor. * Walking Dead 156 - Negan stabs two roamers with his hunting knife. * Walking Dead 163 - Negan stabs a roamer in the head. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - The King crushes the heads of two of his underlings. Novels * Carrie - Tommy Ross is injured when a bucket of pig's blood falls on his head. * Cujo - Donna Trenton whomps the hell out of Cujo. See also * Appearances of head injuries Category:Injuries